


Not A Joke Rockstar

by ComeAlongDoctor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Inhumans (Marvel), Lesbian Character, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongDoctor/pseuds/ComeAlongDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy wants to say thank you to Bobbi for saving her life in the woods by Fury's cabin. And for a girl who never stops talking Daisy can't seem to remove her foot from her mouth every time she sees the blond Amazon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Joke Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just in my brain and was bugging me so I put it on paper. Here's hoping it makes any sense.

Daisy hesitated, hand raised ready to knock on the door. Suck it up Johnson. She meant to say thank you and just because she could barely look at Bobbi without her heart speeding up and going all stupid didn’t mean she wouldn’t do what she came here to do. How hard could delivering a thank you be?

Standing up straighter and rolling her shoulders back Daisy wrapped her knuckles on the door. 

She heard rustling behind the door before it opened, Bobbi’s head poking out as she tugged on the bottom of her shirt; a small bit of tan skin exposed as the shirt made its way down a very long torso. 

“Dais, Hey! What’s up?”

“Hey, I-” Daisy tripped over her words as she tried to change her “deer in the headlights” look. Good job Johnson. One little piece of skin and suddenly you’re your mouth doesn’t work. 

Bobbi smiled and laughed a bit as Daisy tried to form words. “You can do it rockstar.” Bobbi wasn’t completely stupid. She knew how Daisy looked at her when she didn’t think Bobbi was paying attention. But Daisy was a baby spy. Bobbi had been at it for years. If she could catch a knife blindfolded with her back turned, she was pretty sure she could figure out when a hot brunette was staring at her ass.

“Um yeah. I just wanted to say thank you.”

“Thank you? For what?” 

“You warned me when that agent shot at me by Fury’s cabin. If it weren’t for you I probably be worm food.”

Oh. Bobbi tried not to think about Daisy being hunted down like a dog. She had said icers only but Agent Calderon was a massive dick. Didn’t listen to anyone. And that almost cost Daisy her life.

“It was my fault Daisy; I went along with it. Hell I helped plan it.”

“Regardless. You saved my life. Even if I did impale that guy.”

Bobbi made a face, “Eh- he deserved it. And for the record. I’m glad you’re still with us Rockstar.” Bobbi leaned forward, dropping a light kiss to Daisy’s lips.

All Daisy could do in response was sputter. Tripping over her words before promptly turning and walking away with a blush creeping up all the way from her chest to her cheeks. 

Bobbi couldn’t help but laugh as she closed her door and returned to her book.

Daisy made a beeline for the gym. Maybe punching something would help to reduce her sexual frustration. She had not expected that at all. Like. Not at all. Maybe Bobbie was just playing a joke. Everyone knew the woman was a giant flirt.

Nearly an hour into attempting to kill the punching bag Daisy felt the heavy bag come to a quick stop after a particularly brutal punch. 

“What the-” Daisy yanked her earbuds out and looked up to see Bobbi smiling, hands firmly holding the punching bag. 

“Thought you could use an actual challenge.” Daisy looked the woman up and down, she couldn’t help it. Honestly. She didn’t even hide it well. It’s possible her mouth was even open-did a little drool come out? Ugh, maybe.

The blonde’s tall muscular legs were incased in spandex workout pants that were so tight it should be a crime. Her lengthy torso was covered by an equally tight tank top all topped off by a high blonde ponytail. Good god this woman was tall. And muscular. Tall and muscular. Daisy was done for.

“Um.” Daisy tripped over her words again. Was she drooling again? Yup she was drooling. 

“Um.” Bobbi made fun of her a bit. “I thought you were much better with word. You talk enough to fool me Rockstar.”

“Hey! I do not…. Talk a lot…….” Daisy crossed her arms looking every bit the tempestuous child. 

“Come on Johnson, lets see how you do with something that fights back.”

Daisy uncrossed her arm, putting her hands up.

“Hey. No tremors. Making things shake and explode is an unfair advantage.” Bobbi put her fists up, balancing her weight squarely on both feet. 

Daisy attacked first, going for an aggressive punch to Bobbi’s side which she easily dodged. Countering with a light kick in between the brunette’s shoulder blades that sent her forward; knocking her off balance. 

Daisy stumbled a bit before finding her footing, “You’re quick for an Amazon.” 

“So I hear.” Bobbi smiled before going on the offensive. 

Their sparring went like that for the better part of a half hour. Daisy attempting to land solid blows only to miss by a mile. 

Daisy barely had a chance to turn around and register what was happening before she saw Bobbi take a running start, slamming her knee into Daisy’s chest hard enough to lay her out on the mat. 

Daisy felt her head bounce off the mat; blinking a few times before registering the weight on her hips. 

“Ow.” Daisy slapped Bobbi’s thigh. “Please warn me next time you decide to go all Street Fighter on me. I think there’s a dent in my chest.

Bobbi pointedly looked down, her eyes lingering on Daisy’s chest and the cleavage escaping her low cut sports bra. 

“Mmm, no. I think I like where we ended up. Don’t you? And there’s no dent. I checked. But I could check more thurougly if you like.”

“Bobbi…” Daisy trailed off. “If this is just a joke-” God please don’t be a joke. 

The rest of Daisy’s sentence was muffled by Bobbi’s lips connecting with her own. 

When oxygen was a requirement Bobbi finished the kiss with a light nip to Daisy’s bottom lip.

“Huh.” The brunette tried to wipe off the dumb look she knew was painted on her face. 

The blond got to her feet, straightening out to full height. “Not a joke Rockstar. Meet me in my room and we’ll look at that head of yours. After I look at some other things of course.”

Was it undignified how Daisy scrambled to her feet and took off after Bobbi? Yes. But was it so worth it? Hell yes.


End file.
